Aspectos de la muerte: Orgullo
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Las inmaculadas prendas de los Espada estaban salpicadas de cientos de manchas escarlatas. Sangre. El hedor le golpeó la nariz y se preguntó cómo es que no había caído antes. Nnoitra olía a muerte. Y su sonrisa desquiciada aún le iluminaba el rostro. NnoiNel. Lemon.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo._

- He estado pensando - Su voz la sobresaltó. Su sonrisa resplandeció en la penumbra. Fría, oscura. Inquietante. Recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los goznes de la puerta y, aunque no podía verle los ojos, su único ojo, sabía que la estaba mirando con malicia.

- Vaya, hacía mucho que no me sorprendías tanto, Nnoitra. Le dio la espalda a sabiendas de que aquello le molestaría. Pero sus carcajadas la descolocaron y acabó por volverse a mirarle una vez más. El moreno se había movido y la habitación, oscura de por sí, no le dio ninguna pista de su nuevo paradero.

- Sí, he estado pensando – repitió. Su voz ahora burlona. Hoy he estado en el mundo humano y he matado solo por el placer que eso me proporciona. Y adivina, Neliel, adivina qué he visto.

Unos dedos largos agarraron con firmeza sus hombros y los masajearon bruscamente. Consciente del daño que podía estar haciéndole. La chica se tensó en cuestión de segundos, no tanto por sus _caricias _como por sus palabras.

- ¿Tenías órdenes de matarlos? – notaba su pecho palpitar con una fuerza inusitada.

El hombre sonrió desde las alturas y apoyó su barbilla sobre la máscara de la menor, sus manos aún frotando con fuerza sus menudos hombros.

- Me molestaban – una suave risa le acarició los cabellos. Notó cómo se agachaba para quedar a su altura y apoyó la mejilla contra la de ella. _Adivina_, Neliel.

Nel cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.

- ¿Humanos, Nnoitra? ¿Viste humanos en el mundo humano? – aquello empezaba a molestarle. Cada vez perdía antes la paciencia con aquel hombre.

- Muy bien, Nel. Sí, vi humanos. Una pareja de humanos. _Amantes_, podríamos llamarles – Su sonrisa se ensanchó contra su rostro. Pues bien, ver a aquellos amantes, _amándose_, porque estaban en unas circunstancias curiosas, Neliel. Estaban, como dicen esos humanos, _haciendo el amor_.

Sus carcajadas volvieron a resonar en el cuarto con una fuerza asombrosa. O así le pareció a ella. A lo mejor solo resonaron en su cabeza. Quizá solo fuera una de esas risas que retumban como un coro de iglesia en mentes demasiado cargadas.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a las personas? No creí que pudieras caer tan bajo- escupió. De hecho nunca pensé que pudiera haber un _"más bajo" _de donde estabas.

Más carcajadas. Más de aquella risa helada que no entendía. Sacudió los hombros, harta de aquel juego al que no veía sentido e intentó alejarse.

- Tsk. Aún no he terminado de contarte lo que pasó. No te impacientes – sus manos imprimieron más fuerza sobre sus hombros y su voz perdió la burla de momentos atrás. Bien, como iba diciendo, verlos en aquellas circunstancias me molestó. _Hacer el amor._ ¿Has oído alguna vez algo más ridículo que eso? – chistó molesto. Los maté. Primero al hombre. Murió de forma patética. Ya sé por qué Aizen quiere deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes, son débiles y quebradizos. No hizo más que suplicar, no se defendió. Sólo se agarraba el vientre ensangrentado por donde se le escapaba la vida. Merecía morir.

Su nariz frotó la oreja de la chica con insistencia y acabó por posar los labios, delgados y fríos, sobre su cuello. Y desde allí continuó su narración. Cada sílaba se escurría con por su garganta y la hacía estremecerse.

- La chica… chilló y lloró como una puta. Me enorgullecí de ti, Neliel. ¿Puedes creerlo? – un nuevo chasquido de lengua, molesto, irritante. Al principio pensé: _"Esa estúpida no se quedaría ahí tirada intentando taparse las tetas. Nel lucharía."._ Pero otro pensamiento me asaltó nada más acabarlo.

Nnoitra se separó abruptamente. Y se irguió, amenazante, en toda su altura. La mujer casi podía sentir su corazón palpitarle en la punta de la lengua, y comprendió que aquello que llevaba desprendiendo desde primera hora el moreno era _peligro_.

- ¿Llorarías por tus fracciones, Nel? – Neliel podría haber jurado que aquella sonrisa era la más amplia que jamás había visto en ese rostro. También la más terrorífica. El moreno se estaba divirtiendo. Estaba feliz y su felicidad rezumaba por cada poro de su piel.

A sus pulmones se les olvidaron que su función era mantenerla viva, que aquel acto que realizaban era inconsciente. A Nel se le congeló el aliento en la garganta y se le nubló la vista, su cerebro empezaba a completar con imágenes lo que el otro insinuaba.

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les has hecho? – se giró precipitadamente y fue entonces cuando reparó en lo aparatoso de su ropa.

Las inmaculadas prendas de los Espada, de aquel Espada, estaban salpicadas de cientos de manchas escarlatas. Sangre. El hedor le golpeó la nariz y se preguntó cómo es que no había caído antes. Nnoitra olía a muerte. Y su sonrisa desquiciada aún le iluminaba el rostro.

_Gamuza_ tintineó furiosa, cortó el aire y aprisionó la carne de aquel hombre. La hoja centelleaba sobre su cuello, brillando con la misma fuerza que sus ojos.

- Maldita sea, Neliel. Sí que los llorarías. ¿Quieres saber lo penosos que fueron sus gritos? ¿A qué sabe su sangre? - Su risa le corrió como agua helada por la columna. Se relamió, degustando la angustia de la chica y acercó su rostro, desafiando la hoja de su cuello. _Adivínalo_.

_Santa Teresa_ apareció de entre las sombras, encenagada en la misma sustancia oscura, y liberó a su portador. Las facciones de la mujer se endurecieron, su mirada destilaba odio. Y Nnoitra siseó de placer ante tan magnífico espectáculo.

Vio a la chica arremeter en su contra con una fiereza abrumadora, esquivaba los golpes a duras penas, la maldecía a cada segundo y atacaba, feliz ante el ansiado combate.

Sus cuerpos se ondeaban esquivando la muerte y Neliel se vio obligada en más de una ocasión a saltar cuando el otro barría el suelo con su luna para tantear y encontrarla.

Todo acabó demasiado rápido. Nel usó su _Sonido_ y la perdió de vista unos segundos, lo suficiente para saber que ya había perdido. Un suave cosquilleo en el cuello, la suave presión de sus rodillas en sus caderas y una vez más la empuñadura verde frente a sus ojos. La mujer se había encaramado por detrás a su tronco.

- ¿Dónde están mis fracciones? – su voz, autoritaria, demandaba una respuesta rápida. Imponiéndole un tiempo límite. Pero también había miedo. Sonrió acariciando la hoja de la espada que lo amenazaba.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Te tiembla el pulso, Neliel. ¿De verdad quieres que te muestre lo que he dejado de ellos? - la hoja se hundió más en su piel y su _Hierro _se vio amenazado. Notaba su respiración agitada escurrirse entre las hebras negras de su pelo- Puta. Si de verdad hubiera matado a tus subordinados los habría traído ensartados en mi espada para poder tirártelos a la cara. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo prisa.

La presión de la hoja disminuyó, fue entonces cuando de un manotazo se deshizo del objeto y se frotó con rabia la zona afectada. La hoja cayó al suelo y Nel apoyó su frente en la nuca del hombre. Notaba la cara interna de sus muslos apretar con fuerza sus caderas y le enfureció que la otra le mostrara su debilidad tan a la ligera.

- Maldita seas. En verdad te odio. Te odio – de un solo movimiento consiguió arrastrar a la mujer de su espalda a su pecho, y de su pecho a la pared. Allí dio con su cuello y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Los ojos de la fémina lo miraban con indiferencia, sus párpados parecían tan pesados y sus pupilas tan vacías que no pudo soportarlo. Se carcajeó sobre su boca – Eres una mierda de Espada, Neliel. Quieres hacerle creer al mundo que eres más humana que nadie. Te escudas en la piedad y en la fortaleza del alma. Luchas siguiendo un código moral que te has inventado. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Eres un monstruo. Eres un Hollow, un _bicho_ de los que los humanos huyen y que no dudarían en matar. Y aún y así… Llorarías por tus fracciones. Eres aún más triste que la zorra de esta mañana.

Intentó hacerse con sus labios, pero la mujer apartó la cara en el último momento. Nnoitra, airado ante la negativa sostuvo su barbilla para hacerse con lo que buscaba a la fuerza. Ella alzó los brazos y forcejeó, hasta que su mano encontró el camino a su cara y le golpeó.

Nnoitra siseó, y sonrió. Y sus carcajadas resonaron mientras su pupila parecía contraerse enfocando a su objetivo.

- Y yo que hoy iba a ser gentil contigo – se relamió. Como ese estúpido humano con aquella puta. ¿Quieres gentilezas, Neliel?- se adelantó una vez más para depositar un suave beso sobre su clavícula. Apenas un roce - ¿Quieres un _amante_?- otro beso la sorprendió, ahora en el cuello. Y unas carcajadas sacudieron su cuerpo unos instantes, mientras el camino de delicados besos ascendía hasta la mandíbula, y subía. Besó la comisura de sus labios y frotó su nariz con la propia. ¿Es eso lo que buscas, estúpida? ¿Un amante que te haga el amor, como esos idiotas?

Su mano se escurrió entre su pelo, y tiró de él sin miramientos. La boca se torció en un gesto despectivo, y ella quiso quejarse, gritarle, escupirle y dañarle. Cualquier cosa menos aquel gemido que le nació, sorprendiéndola.

- Aquí no hay más que batallas. Aquí hay monstruos y bestias. Oscuridad. Y siempre una presa – sonrió sobre sus labios al tiempo que se arrancaba el parche de su ojo. Aquí hay vacío. Así que no quieras hacerte la importante, mocosa.

La mordió con furia, su mano buscó el acceso a su piel a través de la tela y jadeó en su lengua cuando, sobre su palma, notó la piel erizarse. Nel respondió a sus ataques y asió las ropas ensangrentadas, todavía húmedas, para estrujarle contra ella. Le escocían los labios, los sabía enrojecidos e hinchados, y los lamió. Se acarició su propio pecho y desabrochó los primeros botones, y Nnoitra siseó cuando la vio juntar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, esperando el yugo del mayor.

- Sabía que esa zorra no podía compararse contigo, maldita sea – sus pulseras tintinearon alegremente cuando aquella mano ocupó su lugar en el sitio que la menor le había adjudicado. Ésta, a su vez, entrelazó sus propios dedos y jadeó cuando notó el peso de su cuerpo aprisionarla.

Los músculos del brazo que sujetaba las muñecas de la mujer se tensaron y la alzaron unos palmos, su cuerpo colgaba dependiente de la inamovible mano. Ella se quejó, sus brazos se resentían ante la brutalidad del gesto pero no se dio por vencida.

Nnoitra bajó a arañar con sus dientes la carne descubierta de su torso, y humedeció la tela que todavía la cubría. En aquella excursión por su cuerpo acabó encontrando un pezón, atrapado aún en aquella cárcel. Jugó con él unos instantes y volvió a subir, hacia su oído. Allí, mientras ella se retorcía ante sus _caricias_, él dio comienzo a su mantra.

Y Neliel gemía al escuchar aquella voz que parecía venirle de dentro, mordía sus propios labios al saberse deseada. Sonreía satisfecha por ser la única destinataria de aquel sempiterno odio. Porque le pertenecía, todo el odio y desprecio que aquel hombre imprimía en cada desesperado gesto le pertenecía. Porque aquel sentimiento no era más que la frustración del que sabe lo que quiere pero no puede alcanzarlo. Por miedo, por desconfianza. Por _orgullo_ y _desesperación_.


End file.
